magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
Official Nintendo Magazine Issue 112
This issue was cover-dated October 2014 and cost £4.50. Incoming The Big Story - Matthew Castle - 2 pages (8-9) : As figures shows Wii U interest on the rise, Editor Matthew Castle wonders if Nintendo's latest box of tricks has finally turned the corner... Nintendo Countdown - 6 pages (10-15) #Hero of 3/4 Time - 1 /12 pages (10-11) #Smash Bros. Medlee - 1/2 page (11) #Yes, Games are Art - 1 page (12) #24 Days Remain - 1/2 page (13) #Too Much Money - 1/2 page (13) #Pokemon Fusion - 1/2 page (14) #Link to the Art - 1/2 page (14) #Toad on the Road - 1/2 page (15) #Pika-Chew - 1/4 page (15) #Masa-Hero Sakurai - 1/4 page (15) Mouthpiece - Yusuke Hashimoto - 2 pages (16-17) : Bayonetta 2 director Yusuke Hasimoto delivers some brutal word combos to hordes of enemy questions about the eagerly anticipated sequel. Nin-10-Do - 2 pages (18-19) : The Greatest Nintendo Soundtrack Albums Yuga's Gallery - 2 pages (20-21) World of Nintendo - 2 pages (22-23) : A load of dots in the shape of a map, covered in some stories about Nintendo. Connect Connect - 2 1/2 pages (26-27, 29) : How do you communicate with ONM? Let us count the ways... Ask Official Nintendo Magazine Anything - 1 page (28) MiiVerse Plaza - 1/2 page (29) ONM Rant - 1 1/2 pages (30-31) : Mario Kart Needs To Drop The Clutter - Alex Dale MiiVerse Profile - 1/2 page Features When Worlds Collide - 8 pages (32-39) : How Koei Tecmo have redefined one of the oldest stories in the videogame book. Sneak Peek - 10 pages (66-75) : As Stealth Inc. 2 steps out of the shadows to conquer eShop with a cruel take on puzzle platforming, we celebrate it and eight other games set to take Wii U by storm. "I Loved Bob Hoskins as Mario" and Nine Other Indefensible Views, Defended - 6 pages (92-97) : Even the most maligned game, character or idea will have its fans. ONM's writers open up about their guiltiest pleasures and make the case for wider social acceptance. Yes, someone out there even loves the Blue Shell... Previews Pokemon Omega Ruby and Pokemon Alpha Sapphire (3DS) - Andy McDonald - 4 pages (46-49) Hatsune Miku: Project Mirai Remix (3DS) - Daniel Robson - 2 pages (50-51) A.N.N.E. (Wii U eShop) - Kate Gray - 1 page (52) Fatal Frame: The Black Haired Shrine Maiden (Wii U) - Tom Sykes - 1 page (53) Bayonetta 2 (Wii U) - Joe Skrebels - 4 pages (54-57) Super Smash Bros. (3DS / Wii U) - Chris Schilling - 2 pages (58-59) Final Fantasy Explorers (3DS) - Tom Sykes - 2 pages (60-61) Previews Round Up - 2 pages (62-63) : Trine: Enchanted Edition, Dragon Quest X, Mighty No. 9, Tetris Ultimate, Midora, Adventure Time: The Secret of the Nameless Kingdom Reviews Theatrhythm Final Fantasy: Curtain Call : Curtain Call may reuse a lot of its back catalogue, but when the gig's this good, this is one reunion tour we can get behind. A must buy for FF music fans. Wii Sports Club : For those after completion, or the few yet to play the originals, this is the most economical package. Just don't expect it to feel perfect throughout. Armillo : Armillo ''may have its heart in the right place, but it's let down by attempting to juggle far too many ideas at the same time. Siesta Fiesta : A new spin on an old idea, with enough creativity and charm to keep ''Breakout fans amused. Peddlers of cynical arcade clones: hang your heads in shame. Master Reboot : Worth a play if your heart can take the constant stress, and worth exploring if you've got the time. Just don't expect decent closure. Pokemon Trading Card Game : This Pokemon spin off is more 'attack failed' than 'critical hit'. It's an accomplished game in some areas, but for the most part, it falls a little flat. Mutant Mudds Deluxe : It's always offered ultra-pure 2D platform/shooting, but the new DLC irons out the imperfections and changes it from 'good' to 'near essential'. Quell Reflect : Another clever ambient puzzler to add to the 3DS's already teetering stack. Quell Reflect is smarter than most. Adventure Island : Running around, collecting fruit, and offing bad guys will surely never become old hat. Still brilliantly playable. Pop'n Twinbee : Complex, yet appealing to a wide audience, this remains a masterclass in shooter design that has matured with age. Kirby: Nightmare in Dreamland : This deluxe version of a vintage NES adventure may still may be fun but is comprimised on Wii U on several fronts. Gaiabreaker : A barren, boring and brief shooter which wouldn't have passed muster in the '80s. That's not flippancy, but fact. Super Toy Cars : Save your cash for Mario Kart 8 - or spend it on Cheerios to sprinkle into a racetrack of your very own. Continue Rewind: Teenage Mutant Hero Turtles IV: Turtles in Time - Alex Dale - 2 pages (100-101) Time Capsule - Alex Dale - 2 pages (102-103) : Top 10 Japan-Only Games - Mario & Wario, Ripened Tingle's Balloon Trip of Love, Popeye no Eigo Asobi, Rhythm Tengoku, Mother, Captain Rainbow, Animal Forest, Bit Generations, Densetsu no Stafy, Giftpia Classic Moment - Alex Jones - 2 pages (104-105) : Dress Is More - Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga The best of... *Nintendo Wii U - 2 pages (106-107) *Nintendo 3DS & 2DS - 2 pages (108-109) *Nintendo Wii U eShop - 1 page (110) *Nintendo 3DS & 2DS eShop - 1 page (111) Legends *Nintendo Wii - Super Paper Mario - 1 page (112) *Nintendo DS - Viva Pinata: Pocket Paradise - 1 page (113) The Indefensibles - 1 page (114) Other Credits Staff Writer : Kate Gray Art Editor : Dale Pratley Contributors :Sean Bell, Simon Berkovitch, Katherine Byrne, Daniel Cairns, Alex Dale, Alex Jones, Gareth Mason, Andy McDonald, Patrick Minnikin, Dave Owen, Simon Parkin, Daniel Robson, Chris Scullion, Chris Schilling, Joe Skrebels, Tom Sykes, Justin Towell External Links You may be able to buy this direct from the publisher. However they are only available for a very limited time. Issue Index Category:Contains 3DS Reviews Category:Contains Wii U Reviews